<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melting me with its sweetness (you're poppin' star) by starrykai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979272">melting me with its sweetness (you're poppin' star)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai'>starrykai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Huening Kai, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I love soulmate au ok, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, beomkai love to bicker, i never proofread, taehyunie is smart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“uh hi?” kai said dumbly. the rabbit's nose twitched before he whimpered again, a bit louder this time as he tried to hop away.</p><p>kai felt offended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melting me with its sweetness (you're poppin' star)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't sleep so I wrote this jdjddkkddkd. I don't know what I wrote but I hope you enjoy this! &gt;3&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was on a tuesday morning when huening kai stumbled upon a poor rabbit on his way to school.</p><p>he was kicking the peddle, with his hands on each of his pocket when he heard a whimper coming from the alley he'd just passed by. kai stopped on his track. his ears were perked up, wanting to make sure if he was hearing it right. and when he heard it again, he instantly headed to the noise, expecting to see someone or a puppy or even a cat, in pain.</p><p>what he didn't expect was finding a huge all-white rabbit, with its leg got stucked in a drain. </p><p>okay <i>now</i>—kai was having second thoughts. he wanted to help the bunny but it was so <i>fucking</i> huge (okay listen, he had just never seen a huge bunny like that in his seventeen years of life okay. that was all. totally not because he was scared of it. nope. <i>shut up</i>).</p><p>when he heard the rabbit whimper in distress again, he decided to just <i>fuck it</i> and help the poor animal. he slowly took a step forward, not wanting to startle and scare the animal away (but then again, it's not like the rabbit could <i>hop</i> away anyway.) the rabbit's ears instantly perked up and the next he knew, he was having a staring contest with the bunny.</p><p>“uh hi?” kai said dumbly. its nose twitched before he whimpered again, a little louder this time as he tried to hop away.</p><p>kai felt offended.</p><p>“what was that reaction— <i>hey</i> I saw you twitching your nose okay! I smell great, I showered this morning!” kai spluttered. the bunny stomped its other leg in response, letting out a pathetic whimper. </p><p>“kai, you absolute dumbass.” he muttered under his breath before slowly inching forward. </p><p>“hey hey, don't worry okay little guy. I just want to help you.” kai slowly crouched down in front of the bunny, reaching his hand out to caress the rabbit's head. the animal let out a whimper again, but it was soft.</p><p>“aw poor baby,” he cooed. “just wait a second okay? it won't hurt.” </p><p>he grabbed the leg that was stucked in the drain and gently pulled it out, not wanting to hurt the white rabbit. “there there. good boy!” </p><p>kai caressed its leg gently, looking for any injuries. the rabbit let out a sound, that suspiciously sounded like a purr—wait.</p><p>“rabbits can purr?” kai blinked. “woah I didn't know rabbits can purr. well you learn something new everyday, I guess.”</p><p>the rabbit just looked up at kai, twitching its nose repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was during lunch time when his best friends pointed out something.</p><p>after he helped the rabbit, kai had stayed for longer than ten minutes. it was still too early for him to go to school anyway. so he thought why not. </p><p>it didn't take a long time for kai to grow soft for the bunny. honestly how could he not? the bunny was just a huge poodle of softness. he was so affectionate and adorable. kai loved the noises the bunny would make when kai pet him. </p><p>kai wanted to bring it home but he had a feeling the bunny wasn't a stray animal. it looked so well groomed and clean to be one. he didn't want to leave the bunny alone. he was worried. but he had to since he still had to attend school.</p><p>so here he was, sitting on a table in the cafeteria with a sad pout on his lips, worrying about the bunny.</p><p>“kai.” taehyun called out. kai just hummed in response. his mind was still on the pet rabbit he had accidentally met that morning.</p><p>“what the fuck—<i>when<i>  did you meet your soulmate?” beomgyu said—well more like screamed.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
“what kinda nonsense are you spouting this time.” kai furrowed his eyebrows.
 </p><p>
the older spluttered. “I'm still older than you, you fucking spoiled carrot—”
</p><p>
“you're glowing, hyuka.” taehyun interrupted, not wanting his two friends to bicker. taehyun swore he could already sense the headaches he'd get everytime they would start bickering.
</p><p>
“im <i>what</i> now.” kai said, feeling kind of dumb. taehyun sighed.
</p><p>
“i said you're glowing. which means you're thinking about your soulmate right now.” taehyun explained further. kai could see beomgyu nodding his head repeatedly. “and the colour—it's grey. huh why are you worried about your soulmate—”
</p><p>
kai blinked.
</p><p>
“woah woah. hold up. what soulmate? i was just thinking about the rabbit I met this morning—”
</p><p>
a pause.
</p><p>
“are you fucking joking right now.” beomgyu deadpanned. “psh. you animal lover.”
</p><p>
kai rolled his eyes. “that was a weak insult. you literally have toto, hyung.”
</p><p>
and then the bickering began.
</p><p>
taehyun furrowed his eyebrows. he didn't think his friends get the message here. kai was <i>glowing</i>. he knew what he had just seen—taehyun wasn't blind okay. but kai wasn't even thinking about anyone. more like he was thinking about some animal he had saved. and you can't mate with animals. that's not how it works. so why was he glowing then, if he was just thinking about—
</p><p>
the realization slowly dawned on him.
</p><p>
<i>oh.</i>
</p><p>
taehyun took a bite of his ham sandwich.
</p><p>
<i>interesting.</i>
</p><p>
—
</p><p>
as soon as his last class ended, kai sprinted back to the alley. when he arrived, there was no sign of a white fluffy rabbit. his shoulders slumped forward in disappointment, pouting sadly. he was hoping he could spend some time with rabbit. but it seemed like the bunny had left the place.
</p><p>
he was about to leave the alley when someone cleared their throat behind him. kai turned around and found a tall black haired guy—taller than him, kai noticed. he was clothed in skinny jeans and a simple black hoodie. his hair was kind of messy but it still looked so... perfect. he was standing there, scratching the back of his neck shyly.
</p><p>
the boy then offered him a shy smile, showing his deep dimples.
</p><p>
<i>oh.</i> kai's mouth dried up. the boy was so attractive.
</p><p>
“um,” the boy said, twitching his nose. “my name is choi soobin.”
</p><p>
“oh hi.” kai responded, suddenly feeling nervous. “oh I'm ningning—ah no I'm hyuka wait hyuka—no I'm kai..? yeah I'm kai.”
</p><p>
soobin let out a soft giggle, twitching his nose again. and kai's heart melted. oh fuck he <i>giggled</i> fuck that was hella cute what what what what what.
</p><p>
“thank you for saving me—I mean, my bunny.” he trailed off, laughing awkwardly. kai's eyes instantly lit up.
</p><p>
“oh! he is your pet?” kai brightened up, “i love him. he was so cute!”
</p><p>
soobin chuckled, the compliment warmed his heart. “thank you.”
</p><p>
“wait how did you know I was the one who saved him?” kai titled his head.
</p><p>
 the boy, soobin, gave him a mysterious smile, his eyes glinted teasingly as he shrugged. “secret.”
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>—</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
(“just trust me, soobinie. my plans always work.”  yeonjun grinned from ear to ear, showing his canine teeth. “I'm a fox, bunny. so therefore, I'm a genius.”
</p><p>
soobin rolled his eyes at his bestfriend, “but i don't want to scare him away! he is my soulmate, jjunie!” he whined.
</p><p>
“then, my dear friend, just tell him that the bunny is your pet. simple!” yeonjun shot back.
</p><p>
soobin just huffed in response before looking up at the ceiling, his mind was filled with the cutest boy he'd ever seen, who had saved him earlier. soobin grinned.
</p><p>
yeonjun snorted. “wow look at that. you're glowing. whipped.”
</p><p>
and soobin didn't bother to deny.)
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter handle is @hyukapie !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>